tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Updates/2007-10-23
Version 1.0.1.0 General * Removed display of EULA from client, since it is handled by the Launcher. * Character hang on login fixed. * Creatures that aren’t intended to leave corpses should become untargetable now when they die, this should prevent them from being revived. * Fixed a problem where your weapon could get stuck while being drawn or holstered. Maps and Missions Maps * Control Point Charon's Crossing: NPC's make a run for the waypoint when assault bane spawn. * Mires should be less lagtastic. Missions * Fixed TOO bug across all TOO missions on branch/trunk that would prevent Operations objective from completing if player had already completed the required missions. * Howling Maw Mission – Electrician’s Charge: The Thrax Machina named The Electrician now drops his Control Chip properly when killed. * Howling Maw Mission – Curtain Call: Placing detonator on second Fuel Processing Pump now registers in the mission objective once detonated. * Howling Maw – Players will now spawn properly in the Gangus Outpost Hospital. * Howling Maw – Players can now acquire the Dia Uyona Hospital. * Fixed Bug with Explosive Reinforcements in Quasso Station. * Warning: Tesla coils in Fluxite Mines will ignite the fluxite particles in the air and do 5 – 6k worth of damage to anyone that dares get too close. Best to take them out before they take you out. * While in the Refuge mission “Holding Point” you are no longer able to take cover, then leave cover and get stuck behind the cave ins. * Issue that prevented completion of Refuge mission “Holding Point” has been thrown out like yesterday’s garbage. Systems are go for completing this mission. * Refuge spawns have been tweaked so that it’s easier to pick off the patrol groups in the Eloh. hallways. Being a higher level instance, it is still difficult and the spawns keep going until you find a way to stop them. * Refuge – Pretty Distraction: Category in mission log no longer appears as “unknown.” * “Abyss Targets of Opportunity” objective “Acquire all waypoints” should now complete correctly. * Added additional 1 liner for Bootcamp mission that explains UI mode. * Fixed a bug that allowed players to kill the Overseer before they received the mission to do so. Doors now only open after “Flanks for Nothing” is completed. * Raised drop rate of mission items for "Create the Queen Lure." * Fixes added for Descent TOO mission. Equipment Weapons and Ammo * EMP Bombs should no longer damage their user. * Netgun now has a clip size of 3. Damage has been reduced as well. This is a crowd control weapon. * Torqueshell Gun damage has been reduced. It was overpowered. Armor * Fixed a bug where unequipping broken armor would cause the regen rate of your total armor to get lower. Abilities Spy * Switching your weapon while casting polymorph shouldn’t be possible anymore, doing so will currently set your active weapon as nothing though & you’ll have to cycle once to set the correct weapon. Enemies * The Injection Guns used by Phanin Researchers, Phanin Scientists, Phanin Engineers, and Phanin Bioengineers now do significantly less damage, and have a slower rate of fire. * Kael damage and knockback affect range has been moderately increased. * Hominis machina laser attacks will now be treated as laser damage and will no longer have a chance to knockback. * The Boargar stun attack is now sonic based. * All maw variants should now use their maw attack ability. * Flaregasher boss variants will now use the flaregasher melee and fireball attacks. * The flaregasher fireball attack is now fire based. * AIs will pursue their targets more readily. * AIs will chase their targets for the correct distances. * AIs will give up pursuit when they lose and are unable to regain line-of-sight. User Interface * Increase cap on ingore list from 10 to 50. * Increase cap on friend list from 20 to 200. * Added counter to friend and ignore list. * Fixed bug where no player message is sent when friend/ignore list is full. * player radar arrow now display on top of other radar indicators. * After bringing up the esc menu, your name will no longer appear as 'None' while rolling on loot. Category:Patch Notes